Leave Me Alone!
by grimlock47
Summary: starscream is at that age were he is ready for a bondmate. skywarp, being bored, wants to help. main: MegatronxStarscream / side: ThundercrackerxSkywarp. slash MechxMech no like, no read.
1. Wanting 2 Help

**Transformers is not ours and belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Skywarp was curled up next to Thundercracker on their berth when an idea materialized in his mind. "You know TC. I don't think Screamer has had any real fun lately. He's been working for three months strait."

Thundercracker turned his head to stair Skywarp. "So? You know how Starscream is. Once he starts working, he won't stop."

Skywarp sat up from where he was lying the berth and had a grin on his face that just spelled trouble. "I know. But I've been thinking. Starscream's at that age were seekers get bon-"

"Oh great." Thundercracker intermitted.

Skywarp gave him a non convincing confused look. "What?"

"Knowing you, you probably want to help our commander by do something reckless that would get you into trouble and Starscream in the med-bay." Thundercracker let out a sigh.

"That's not true!" Skywarp started to play with his servos. "Ok, maybe that is true."

Thundercracker stood up from the berth. "You're still going to do something reckless aren't you?"

"Just hear me out." Skywarp was determined to get his point across. "It's not going to end up like that this time. Starscream needs help whether he knows it or nor."

"I don't think Star-"

"Let me finish. Man TC. You need to learn you manners," Skywarp huffed.

"Coming from the bot that interu-"

"Like I was saying," the purple seeker began. "Starscream needs to find a bondmate sooner or later. I've been bored in this place anyway. It'll give me something to do. I think its what the fleshlings call killing two birds with one stone." Skywarp looked puzzled. "Although I don't know why you would use a stone though."

Thundercracker smacked Skywarp on the head. "It's just an expression Warp, and I knew you had some objective to this. Can't you do something else to relieve your boredom that doesn't involve Starscream's life?"

Skywarp shrugged at Thundercracker's suggestion. "Why would I do that?"

"Warp!" Thundercracker was beginning to get annoyed.

"Oh come on TC. My planes always work. Given one or two mishaps, but it works out. I also know which mech would be perfect for our lustrous air commander."

"Your not going to suggest Soundwave again are you?" Thundercracker gave a horrifies look.

"No. That was a good idea by the way. Just imagine the voice of their sparkling." Skywarp pondered it for a brief moment before shuddering at the thought. "Ok. Maybe your were right about that one, but the mech I'm thinking about is much better."

Thundercracker couldn't wait to hear this one. "And who would this said mech be?"

"You know very well who." Skywarp gave a knowing grin.

"Warp, tell me who it is now before I decide to hit you."

"I'll give you a hint instead." Warp leaned in closer so he was mere centimeters from Thundercracker's audios. "It's a mech that obviously has eyes on Starscream, and who our dear trine leader secretly admires."

"It'll never work." Thundercracker gave out knowingly.

Skywarp just smiles at his bondmate. "Oh yes it will. Just you wait."

* * *

**MD**=mount-n-dew **GL47**= grimmlock47

**gl47:** so my friend here convinced me to write a story together. we divided the roles and we each play a character. its like a role play. if it has bad grammer, then sorry. We want to post as quickly as we can so we are only going to check over once.

**MD;** for the people waiting 4 grimm's other story. thats being tweaked right now and is going to be continued over the summer.

**gl47:** on average it should be every other day for this update unless we get stuck.

**MD;** or if grimm throws a fit and decides not to.

**gl47:** shut up.

**MD;** :P anyways. we dont want to write out the time we use. if u want to know if u already dont, its on grimms account.

**gl47:** through the story i'll be Thundercracker, Soundwave, and Starscream.

**MD:** and ill b skywarp and megatron.

**gl47:** its very short, but hey, its a start. it was a test to see if this would work.

**MD;** i likes it. i just didnt understand y u made tc hit warp in the head :(

**gl47:** because i can.

**MD:** ur being mean 2day.

**gl47:** im just tired.

**MD;** anyways, remember to **review**


	2. Scheming

**_instead of just saying what roles we play for the story. we'll just say what roles we play in the chapter(s) cause we might have to share a role later on._**

**_m'n'd= warp / grimm= starscream and tc_**

**MD;** are you awake?

**GL47:** u start the intro. i need a sec.

**MD;** fine. srry. its 3 in the morning and i woke her up so we could update. lets c. for the reviewers, thank u for, well, revewing.

_highxonxcrack _- we are glad u r intrigued wit our story &_ iamtheIcestar_ - we will try to finish.

**GL47:**_ Amanda Saitou_- i'm still wondering what warp is going to do next :P & _thebrokencradle_- now that our lives depend on this story, we wont let you down.

**MD;** look who's more awake.

**GL47**: i dont think i had a choice.

**MD;** we do not own transformers. not a single bit of it.

* * *

Chapter 2

This had to be the most boring part of the experiment; the wait. Starscream sat down in his chair that was made to accommodate his wings and began to take notes on his current progress. He had working none stop for three months trying to modify his null rays. It was a simple plan, but a very complicated process.

It started with the thought of adding some small elements, but why stop at something so simple. Why not improve the whole thing. The idea was to upgrade the laser that was installed in it to be more compact. It would allow it to pierce its target more effectively put still contain the full force. The range of the electric pulse that was recently installed was also improved. The pulse was able to shut off targeting and communication systems.

The ice been however seemed flawed. Whenever it was tested, the beam would freeze the barrel and cause a backfire. The most recent occurrence caused Starscream's whole arm to be frozen. Fortunately, Hook gave up on asking questions when it came his superior officer being sent to the med bay.

Skywarp was waiting outside patiently outside of Starscream's lab. He couldn't understand why his commander didn't trust him with code to get inside. He waited until he heard the locks started to shift, indicating that his prey was about to come out. The mischievous seeker stood back a few steps and when Starscream walked through the door, he pounced.

Starscream didn't know what had happened. One nanoclick he was walking out of his lab, and than the next thing he knew, he was on the floor with Skywarp on his back. "Get off of me you worthless piece of scrap!"

"Is that anyway to treat your trine mate?" Skywarp gave a fake pout.

"Is this anyway to treat your commanding officer?" Starscream was starting to get angry and tried to push Skywarp off but to no avail.

Skywarp hopped off of Starscream and tried to help him to his peds. "Are you done with your little project yet? The only ever come out of that lab now is to either re-fuel, fight, or to listen to one of Megatron's boring meetings."

"That's not true."

"Going back to your quarters to overload yourself doesn't count."

I don't have to put up with this." Starscream shoved his trine mate out of the way and headed toward the mess hall. Skywarp followed right behind him.

Starscream entered the room and grabbed a few of the energon cubes. He picked his usual spot at the corner of the room and began to read a data pad he brought with him. He glanced up to find Skywarp sitting down in front of him. "What do you want 'Warp? I want to be left alone right now."

"I bet I know what's got your wires in a twist." Skywarp grinned at his friend.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your games 'Warp." Starscream took a sip from his cube.

"Who says I'm playing?" Skywarp reached over the table and snatched one of the cubes. "All I want to do is talk about your problem."

Starscream figured this conversation would take awhile. He got up quickly to grab more cubes, figuring Skywarp would take a few anyway, and returned to the table. "When has working been considered a problem? It's not the first time its taken me a long period of time."

"I'm not talking about your freezing experiment."

Starscream was genuinely surprised. "How did you know about that. I haven't told anyone about it."

"Screamer. I saw your arm completely frozen about a week ago. It was obvious you did it to yourself. Even if someone would say Megatron did it, it wouldn't be possible. Megatron has never changed the way he punishes you, so why would he start now." Warp finished his explanation and waited to be praised on his brilliant deduction skills. "I'm pretty good huh?"

Starscream started to laugh. "You expect me to believe that you came up with that theory yourself?" Starscream calmed himself before continuing. "Tell TC that he's very perceptive."

"How did you know it was TC and not me?"

"Your not that smart."

Skywarp crossed his arms. "Aren't you very blunt." He began to remember why he was there in the first place. "Now about your problem."

"I don't have a problem!" Starscream was really starting to find this bothersome.

"Oh yes you do, and I'm going to help you." Skywarp gave his most devious smile.

"Just leave me alone 'Warp. Before I turn you into my next test subject." Starscream threw an empty cube to emphasize his point.

Skywarp stood up in surrender. "Alright. Jeez. I'll go." Skywarp snatched one more energon cube before teleporting back to his and Thundercracker's room.

Thundercracker looked up from the data pad he was filling out to find his bond mate lying on the floor. "I keep telling you not to drink and warp."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Skywarp leapt up from the ground and dashed toward the desk to grab a blank data pad.

Thundercracker was afraid of what his mate was doing but he had to ask. "What are you doing?"

Skywarp's attention was on the pad. " I'm planning. What else does it look like I'm doing?"

"Your not going to leave Starscream alone are you?"

"Nope. I'm determined to help our friend and you know no one can stop me. Not even you."

Thundercracker knew that he lost. There was just no way to win with Skywarp. "Fine. I still disagree with this though."

"I know you do. I think Screamer does too. That's what makes this all the more fun." Skywarp continued to work on the pad before turning toward his bond mate. "What do you think about electric therapy?"

* * *

**MD;** just so u guys know. we write the story on messenger, so for us the chapter(s) seem longer. we also do the hole intro thing before we start writing the story. except the part in bold at the very top.

**GL47:** we also write this end note after we finshed the chapter(s) to keep our reactions real. like what do u mean electric therapy?

**MD;** idk. seems like it could be fun to write.

**GL47:** i cant wait to see how that turns out.

**MD;** i kind of already have it planned out. dont worry. trust me on this.

**GL47:** great. im either going to have my char electricuted by a madman, or im going to die if i dont update.

**MD; **dont worry about it

by the way readers. we'll be updating a little late on ch3 cause 1 of us has 3 tests this week. But remember. **REVIEW**.


	3. That Slagger

**MD;** So, thanks 2 those who voted. we decided 2 comment the reviews at the beggining and talk at the end. makes it easier for people 2 skip. thank u :)

**GL:** the two people who sent us the kind messages, we greatly appreciated what you said and we thank you for it.

* * *

**GL: _ColleraZorn_** we are happy that you love our story and we are planning on making it sticky, but we might change our minds. this story is already different than what we planned :)

**_Wackylazy_** i'm scared of the electric therapy too :P i can already see ML's evil face when he writes it.

**MD; _Carlough_** we appreciate ur advise and we hope u like the rest of our story.

'hides behind chair' and finally **_thebrokencradle_** we updated. please dont kill us. we offer u this chapter for the safty of our lives.

**GL/ML:** we do not own transformers in any way, shape, or form.

GL=TC and ML=Warp

* * *

Chapter 3

The plan was fairly simple: start off simple and easy. If that didn't work, than Skywarp would have to try something more…effective. The first step was to be direct and ask how each mech felt about each other. The purple seeker knew there would be denial, but it was worth a try. It would probably be discomforting to talk about 'if' he managed to get something form them. Worse case scenario; he gets slagged.

Skywarp walked down the hallway toward his trine leader's room. He figured that talking to Starscream would be the easiest. The worst he could do would put him on monitor duty for all three shifts. He knew deep down inside that Starscream would never purposely hurt his trine mates. Megatron, however, would shot him were he stood. With that thought in mind, Starscream was the first choice.

As Skywarp entered his Starscream's quarters, he noticed that his commander wasn't in there. "That slagger," Skywarp muttered to himself. He began to search the room hoping to come across anything that would indicate where his trine mate was. Skywarp tried to contact Starscream over their trine bond knowing he would have it off incase someone interrupted his work. Skywarp waited for a response, but to no avail. "That slagger blocked me." Skywarp let out a frustrated sigh.

The seeker began to contact his bond mate through their bond. /: Hey TC. Do you still have contact with Starscream over our bond?:/ Skywarp waited for Thundercracker to answer.

/:Yeah:/ The blue seeker sounded nervous about something. /: I'm guessing he blocked you.:/

/:Yes:/

/: I don't blame him:/

/:I don't know why you would say that:/

Thundercracker thought for a moment. /: Do you have ay idea as to why he blocked you?:/

Skywarp pondered for a moment. He could tell Thundercracker that Starscream was aware he was up to something, but why give the chance for his bond mate to lecture him. /: I have no idea. Oh well. I'll talk to him about it later.:/ Skywarp turned off their communication. "Now where could he be? I could of sworn I saw him walk in here."

Skywarp began to search the room again and was completely dumbfounded to where the tri colored seeker could be. It was also odd how he went into his room instead of going to his lab. 'He's probably engrossed in his work right now,' he thought to himself.

As the seeker was about to leave the room, he noticed something odd. He walked over to a data pad that was placed on a small desk in the corner. Skywarp picked up the data pad and noticed it was still on with two options to select from: open and lock. He pressed the button that said opened and noticed that part of the back wall began to shift open. "That son of glitch," Skywarp stated angrily, "he duped me. He knew I was following and sneaked out."

Skywarp walked over toward the entrance still irritated. Before he could walk through the entrance, he was trapped in a small cell that was giving off a small pulses in the bars. He tried to warp free, but failed. He couldn't warp his way out. "For Primus sake. That slag'n, glitch headed, piece of scrap set me up!"

* * *

**ML; **srry for it being short. we wanted to explain what the types of bonding are in the next chapter before we continue, so we wanted to make this short. We hope that it will explain what bonding is to those who dont understand (cause i didnt when i started reading these fics) and we did put our own versions into it.

**ML;** So you made me get trapped in a cage.

**GL:** i had no real role in this but setting up scenes. so why not.

**ML;** ill get revenge :D

**GL: **thank you guys for reading and please **review.**


	4. The magic of bonding

**Srry that it took so long. I (MD) wanted to write a chapter by myself, so this is it. So dont blame grimm. She did help me fix some things. Anyways, lets continue.**

**thebrokencradle-** thx for sticken through this story so far. We greatly appreciate it. And we hope this update pleases you.

**Wackylazy-** nothing can hold Warp in. just you wait.

**Random523-** grimm's friend right? so u've never bothered reading this fic huh. i'm dissapointed. u better review for this update. even grimm cant save u from my wrath.

**Darkest-Dark-Lady-** thx 4 reviewing. I know grimm's been telling me to update but i was waiting for the 4th reviewer. hehe. grimm's going to kill me for wating this long.

**Our comm/bond talk and time guide is located on grimm's page, but u wont need it for this chap.**

**Remember the 3 R's - R**ead**-R**eview- and **R**emember we dont own Tranformers in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chapter 4

Thundercracker was sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall talking to Thrust about some kind of flight maneuver when he suddenly heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around to find Frenzy looking nervous about something. "What do you need Frenzy?"

The small cassette looked toward Thrust before asking what was on his mind. "What's bonding?" Frenzy watched as Thrust quickly made his way out of the mess hall leaving the two Cons behind.

Thundercracker was taken back a little from the question. He pulled himself together with an awkward expression plastered on his face. "Shouldn't you be asking Soundwave this question?"

"I tried looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere." Frenzy crossed his arms. "Besides, you and Skywarp are bonded. You can explain it better."

"There are other bonded mechs around here. Why don't you ask one of them." Thundercracker than got an idea. "You can even ask Shockwave. He has nothing else better to do. I'll even contact him for you."

Before Thundercracker had the chance to stand up Frenzy stopped him. "I want you to tell me because I have a copy of the holo vid you and Warp made the night when he-" Frenzy was cut off when Thundercracker slapped his hand over his mouth.

Thundercracker was relieved that he caught him just in time. He didn't want other mechs learning of that event. It was embarrassing enough as it is. Just then, the blue seeker's bond link opened up. He began to talk to Skywarp leaving Frenzy a little confused. Thundercracker listened as Skywarp complained about blocking him on their trine bond and some other stuff.

Frenzy sat down next to the blue seeker after figuring out that he was talking to Skywarp on their bond. He waited patiently, which he surprised himself in doing, and began to drink some of Thundercracker's high grade. Soundwave never let him or his brothers drink the stuff, but no one was watching.

As Thundercracker was abruptly cut from the bond, he turned toward the little cassetticon who was giving him this innocent look that screamed 'I did something', but just ignored it. "I might as well get this over with. What do you want to know?"

"Well," Frenzy thought for a moment. He had a basic idea of what bonding did and what interfacing was 'thanks to the bonded seeker's video', but nothing more. "All if it." He gave a satisfied grin knowing this was going uncomfortable for the seeker.

"The basic part of it is that it's a link between mechs and or femmes that can't be broken." Thundercracker felt satisfied with his answer but knew that wasn't going to be enough.

Frenzy looked at him expecting more. "But what are the different types of bonding?"

"Well, there are three types. Each broken down into different details that make them different. Do you have to hear them all?" The blue jet already knew the answer.

"Yup." Frenzy nodded his head in emphasis.

Thundercracker pondered on the best and simplest way to explain this. He also got over his nervousness knowing that it wasn't going to help get Frenzy leave. "The first kind of bond would be the family. You're more familiar with that one. It lets you feel your siblings or sparklings presence, and if it's strong, how they feel. It works better with twins This bond you're born with."

"What about the other two types?" Frenzy sounded honestly curious.

"I'm getting there. Give me time to think about how to word it" Thundercracker could hear Frenzy's impatience. "The second type is the trine bond. It was originally created for three seekers to develop something similar to a family bond. It allows the three seekers to talk and locate the other. We can't feel each other because back when this type of bond was formed, feeling someone else's emotions was a weakness in battle. This bond is formed when the trine form a close triangle and let their sparks merge for a brief amount of time. Any longer could cause a real permanent bond."

Frenzy was understanding everything he was being told. "So the permanent one is the last one?"

"Yes and no." Thundercracker saw the dumbfounded look that plastered Frenzy's face. It was also humorous seeing Frenzy's impatience. "The third form of bonding is…well…more intimate. It's a deep connection between two Cybertronians that have more results and side affects."

"What do you mean?"

"It would probably he easier to explain the two levels of this kind of bond."

Now the little cassette was confused. "Two levels?" Frenzy crossed his arms in frustration. "This is getting more complicated."

Thundercracker let out of a small chuckle. "It's understandable. You are hearing this for the first time." The blue seeker patted Frenzy n the head like a sparkling which was making the cassette a little frustrated. "Anyways, the first level is the only breakable bond. The reason for this is because the two mates didn't merge their sparks together long enough. It's mostly to see if the two can handle the other as their mate. This bond lets you talk, feel, and locate the other, but from a certain amount of distance. The distance varies between bots. Also, it expires after an amount of time, again, it varies."

"What about the second level?" Frenzy was eager for Thundercracker to continue.

"Didn't I tell you to give me time to explain this? Primus, you're worse than 'Warp."

"You don't have to be a grouch." Frenzy put up his hands in mock surrender.

Thundercracker let out a soft sigh, Where was Soundwave? This is his sparkling after all. 'The second level is the strongest bond there is. You are able to talk, feel, and locate the other like the first level, but it doesn't matter the distance. Even if the other is somewhere on the other side of the universe, it would feel like they were right next to you. The problem is…the bond…it…kills you if your mate dies. The only known bots that survived the ricochet of their mates death either went insane or isolated from the world. It feels like your spark shatters inside you, but in any other bond, it just feels like part of your spark is empty. This level is formed the same way as the first, but you merge your sparks together for a longer amount of time."

Frenzy let the information sink in before asking Thundercracker his final question. "How do you interface?"

Thundercracker stood up from his seat and began to walk away. "I'm not answering that. Go bother someone else."

Frenzy jumped from his seat and began to follow the fleeing seeker. "Come on. You got to tell me."

"Go to your creator and ask him. He made four of you, he should know."

"But everyone knows how much you and 'Warp interface. You're the best one to ask."

* * *

**Any questions, you can send a private message. Any hate/complaints of this fic, we ask to keep to ur selves. remember if u have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. Well, that applies here too. Any advice(worded nicely plz) you can private message and we'll go over it.**

**On a side note; we'll explain how sparklings and interface go when it comes up. We cant seem to agree right now.**

**Also the reason Frenzy isn't talking to Soundwave is that he doesnt think his cassettes are old enough to know that kind of stuff. we're still figuring an age. he didnt think that they would have those questions yet(but thx to the video frenzy has). Soundwave would get mad if he found out he had a video like that.**

**Thank you for reading and please review or i might hold the next chapter hostage again.**


End file.
